


Thor saves Loki

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dub con at start, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shotgun Wedding, but Odin is a king first father second, odin loves loki as a son, progresses to be more con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is to be executed thor intervenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

a week and a day after Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard A ruling was made; that ruling was death by beheading. The people were far more interested in the discovery of a frostgiant on their planet (an act punishable by beheading) then they were about anything else. Loki's behavior just added fuel to the fire so called proving him to be the monster he 'is' rather than the aser they had believed him to be and now the people were calling for yet another pair of frostgiant horns to be added to walls of the gates of the kingdom. 

Odin didn't like it but he had no other choice then to sentence Loki to be executed so as to prevent a riot. 

That night Thor visited jane in her dreams saying to her just three words "please forgive me."


	2. Chapter 2

That morning the executioner brought loki out and locked him in the guillotine. Executioner "for crimes against the universe, impersonation of an aser, and being on a planet forbidden to you race you are here by sentenced to death by beheading and your horns will be nailed to the castle walls as an example to what awaits juton filth that oppose your betters."

Thor pushes through the crowed and runs up to the executioner "you will stop this execution at once. Royal mates are to be punished by the discretion of their partner not by law. According to act:273629." 

Odin asks sadly "what is the meaning of this thor? Act:273629 does not apply to this situation act:273629 only applies to spouses and chosen mates of royalty unfortunately Loki is neither." 

Thor "according to act: 357844 I'm allowed to chose my mate from anyone that is a citizen of asguard. According to act:32657 anyone one that lives on asguard for at least 1,000 years is to be considered a citizen and whilest there is a law preventing frost giants from being here there is none in regards to citizenship if somehow they manage to live here for 1,000 years time without being caught. As loki has been here since he was a baby and he is over 1,000 he is thus a citizen of asguard. I chose loki as my mate therefore I chose his punishment. I will deal with him personally and it will not be execution."

Odin's eyes are filled with silent pride at Thor's intelligence at using the law itself to come up with a loop hole that whilest the people wouldn't be happy they also wouldn't be able to argue the legality of the decision. Odin "release the prisoner his finance has legal authority over him now. Although I will insist on this much." Odin waves his hand and Loki turns into a female frost giant form. Odin "you have abused your aser form and I don't want anyone confusing you for my sons brother any longer therefore you are hearbye bound to your julton form also thor is supposed to chose a bride therefore a proper bride you will be including that you will be permanently female. As you like masquerading as a woman anyways this should be something you can get used to." 

Loki is released and thor embraces loki. "Sssh it's alright now my love I will make you happy I promise I will take good care of you. We don't have to hide our true feelings any longer." Thor's eyes beg loki to play along for the moment. Thor kisses loki and While loki doesn't kiss him back he doesn't fight it either thinking that this just gives him a chance to find a different solution.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening in the palace:

Loki "I suppose I should be thanking you thor for saving my neck out there but make no mistake I will have your head. This is just a temporary arrangment. And speaking of arrangements what were you thinking marriage really thor you stupid oath. We are both straight men and you chose me as your wife this will never work." 

Thor "I didn't lie when I said I will make you happy Loki. When I said I will take care of you. I will take care of you I might not love you like that but I do love you as my brother and I will take care of you and make you happy."

Loki "you want to make me happy? Then let me kill you."

Thor "Loki I would die for you but I will not let you kill me for temporary thrill when I could make you happy for far longer staying alive."

Loki "whatever thor." 

Thor "now as for your punishment young lady. You are to be spanked over my knee 65 times once for each of your days at large. I believe this will be punishment enough for now if you commit crimes again you will receive a worse punishment."

Thor overpowers Loki and throws him over his lap and spanks her until he notices something important....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Loki is gay not straight he was lying when He said that but he's the God of lies so you can't always believe everything he says;) he's also emo masochistic and like he's father said likes turning himself into a woman and dressing like one. Basically he hates himself and that results in some certain behaviors. And He's dated women before but has always been a closet gay.

Thor noticed that Loki's wet his mouth opened in silent moan panting and blushing. 

Thor grabs her by the hair yanking his head back. Growling "Your getting off on this aren't you you little whore."

Loki "fuck off thor just finish this already so i can leave." 

Thor slaps her ass harder this time catching part of her vagina. 

Loki half screams half moans. "Aww." 

Thor "your drenched Loki."

Loki stammers "it's...it's just a reaction to the fucking pain you oaf I do it to myself all the time. it's not from you never from you im leaving I will suffer this humiliation no longer." Loki stands makes herself presentable and runs to her own room fighting back tears.


	5. Self destructive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * please note this chapter depicts self harm, this behavior can be dangerous especially if you don't know what your doing and I don't recommend anyone do it. That being said Loki is a trained warrior and knows how to use daggers to kill this also lets him know how to do it so that it doesn't lead to death or serious problems.

Loki entered his sound proofed bedroom locking the door and threw himself onto his bed 'dam' he thought 'why can't I keep myself under control for five minutes.' He wipes the tears from his eyes and slowly gets off of the bed going to his dresser drawer. 

He pulls a dagger from the drawer and smiles 'good the guards didn't search my room probably didn't think I would be back here.' He admires the shiny green emeralds on the handle thinking 'of course I wouldn't use this for harming anyone other than me they aren't worthy of its grandeur.' 

He slides the blade across his throat thinking how easy it would be to press just a little harder and end all this now. He lowers the dagger shaking his head no that would not do at all. he would drag everyone he could down to hell with him until he eventually broke. If he was going to hell he sure as fuck wasn't going to be the only one. 

Instead loki takes it and lays back down on his bead running the cold steel all over his body. Leaving cuts along the way on his thighs and arms.  
He loved the rush of feeling his life flow out of his body as he watched the blood flow.

Putting down the blade he conquered a clone and says "you know what to do." The clone nodes and goes over to the closet and gets and belt and hits him with the buckle a few times before flipping him onto his back tying his hands above his head and begins to rape his unprepared ass. Loki screams and begs for 'thor' to stop but it continues its destruction until...


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was so entranced in his fantasy that he didn't realize when thor actually knocked down the door of his bedroom, he just believed thor to be part of the fantasy. The clone undoes the belt and disappeared and loki stands and sashayed over to thor and lowers his eyes submissively "I suppose your here to rape and punish me. After all that's what I'm made for aint it to be used for your sick demented pleasure. After all im a frost giant and that makes me a monster and a whore. And your an aser and that's how asers treat frostgiants Well then get on with it use my body, torture and rape me."   
*  
Thor "what are you talking about Loki? I will do no such thing you deserve better than that. And...and" he takes Loki's wrists "have you been cutting youself...oh loki my poor brother what has happened to you."

Loki realizes he's talking to the real thor and glances away but it's too late now to go back and erase what he's been saying so he just goes with it "nothing more than what is meant to." 

Thor "just because you are a frost giant doesn't make you any less my brother. I care about you im not going to harm you and your not going to harm yourself anymore you understand. I'm moving you to my room where I can keep an eye on you."

Loki sighs "don't you see I need this thor?"

Thor huffs "fine tell you what you want to be controlled from now on I'm your master and what I say goes and I say no more harm will come to you and you will lay in my quarters and do as I say."

Loki moan "yes master."

 

* note frost Giants have been raped and tortured by aser for generations. Asers normal believes of morals and stuff don't apply to frost Giants because frost Giants are considered monsters and whores not people. Thor hasn't personally raped any frost Giants but he has tortured plenty and other more extreme aser including some of thor friends have raped the more beautiful Giants and giantesses. Currently there is not punishment for rape, torture, murder of frost Giants. Frost Giants are also secretly kept as slaves in some cases.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big time Dubcon on both loki and Thors part. Loki living up to what he believes frost Giants should be and thor going along with it in order to protect loki from others With less than Nobel intentions for his brother.

Later that night thor came into his bedroom. Loki had finished moving into thor's bedroom. 

Thor "ok brother I know you must have one so where is it."

Loki "where's what thor?"

Thor "branding kit. As much as I hate to admit it you rase a strong point. Many aser would believe you to be a whore and would seek you out to enslave you. As I don't want anyone to harm you I must place my own mark upon thine skin. In order to keep you safe."

Loki silently stands and goes over to a drawer pulling out a black box. Inside the box is the branding kit and several Bdsm/torture devices. 

Thor grabs loki by the hair. "On your knees I want to fuck you up the ass with you positioned like the bitch you are just like a proper whore."

Loki rolls his eyes "oh how noble thor." 

Thor slaps loki across the face "don't you sass me you will do as you are told blugger*." He pushes loki down into position and rips lokis pants off. 

Thor fingers loki's ass preparing him for his dick. When he is satisfied loki is properly spread he lines his dick up and thrust into his brother fucking him on his knees. Eventually thor bites into lokis neck drawing blood as he comes inside him. 

Using the magic of the branding kit and lokis own blood he conquered a mark along lokis throat of a hammer and a lightning bolt. 

Thor "now if I wished to be accurate I would leave you to cry yourself to sleep. As it is though I do care about you so" Thor lowers his head to lokis pussy and eats her out until loki cums. Thor then lays on the bed and pulls loki lovingly into his arms. Thor kisses the mark and then falls asleep.

*racist term in reference to frost Giants blue skin. Normally he wouldn't say it directed at loki but he's trying to meet loki half way on the whole behaviorism


	8. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Loki wakes up and immediately brings his hand to thor's dick Thors eyes immediately go wide. "Shall i pleasure you some more master?" Thor "no...no more never more your my brother loki and i care for you I will not carry on these...mannerisms with you. I only did what I did so none other will stack a claim over you."

Loki "but I want you to thor I want you to own me."

Thor "this is wrong loki" 

Thor gets up gets dressed and prepares to head to a meeting "I got to leave and YOU will BEHAVE. I better not come back and see you with fresh wounds."


	9. Chapter 9

Warning rape:

Thor went into the great hall and frandel said "oh by the way in honor of your engagement we moved the meeting to next week. Today we have a surprise engagement party." He comes out with a cake and some music starts playing "we even got a cake your favorite type;)" a nude jutun girl pops out of the cake. 

Thor "now now I don't think this is really appropri...."

Volstagg "oh come on its a party live a little we got the finest jutun slaves in the kingdom here, great food, and great drink."

Frandral grabs the girl and licks he tits "mmmm I got to agree that is good cake."

More nude jutuns are issued in.

Thor "alright I shall stay but just for the cake and drink not for the entertainment." Thor picks up a glass of mead. 

Frandral "whatever makes you happy as for me.." Addressing the woman he says "bend over and take it like a good whore." He pushes her into a table and fucks her while she screams and crys as he roughly takes her body. No one bothers to stop him and soon several other aser are passing around the jutuns rapeing them.

Thor holds firm though just eating and drinking and not touching any of them although he was getting very arroused.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor went back to his room buzzed after the party. Thor "dam it I wish they wouldn't behave so crudely." Loki "why what happened that the was the meeting that bad? And why do you smell like meed?"  
Thor "there was no meeting meetings been rescheduled they threw me a bachelor party."  
Loki "sounds fun."  
Thor "they had frost Giants there Loki. I should have intervened anyone of them could have been you or you be them. I should have stopped It. They..,they raped them."  
Loki frowns sadly "I suppose you enjoyed the company then."  
Thor "I didn't loki I didn't do anything I didn't participate but I didn't help the Giants either and I should have."  
Loki "it's the way it is in this society. You know that. Asgardians get raped on jultuhym all the time."   
Thor "doesn't make it alright they didn't do anything they didn't deserve it."   
Loki smiles sadly "I'm glade to hear you held back your urges to participate that was very honorable of you but you can't expect everyone to do the same."  
Thor "maybe not but I can try. this ends now. Im going to set about changing that."  
Loki "thank you thor, but for tonight please let me take care of you. It must have been straining watching your friends have fun."  
Thor "yes yes it was. Alright I would love you to take care of me tonight if you would enjoy my touch."  
Loki takes off his clothes and they go over to the bed and loving embrace."


End file.
